A New Family For Show
by Kajune
Summary: When Tsuna's headmaster agrees to let him go up a year if he can prove he has a descent family, Primo and Secondo are dragged into the situation. -Full Summary inside-Pairings- 6918 5927 Slight D69 0027


**Title** : A New Family For Show

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Family / Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness. OCs.

**Summary** : When Tsuna's headmaster agrees to let him go up a year if he can prove he has a decent family, Primo and Secondo are dragged into the situation. Meanwhile, the Kokuyo gang have to find ways to cope with their temporarily homes, especially Mukuro, whose patience is slowly running out. 6918 5927 Slight D69 0027

* * *

**A New Life**

* * *

It's a bright Saturday morning, and Gokudera has finally got the chance to visit his boss at his home. Living in the same apartment as Joshima Ken can cause him to have no sleep, leading him to become very grumpy. If it wasn't for a fight that he and Ken had last Friday night, he wouldn't of been knocked out and remained unconscious until the next day. Not that he will thank the blonde for punching him in the face, but at least he feels rejuvenated and ready to speak calmly to his most beloved boss.

"So, how's it going?" Gokudera asks the boy sitting on the bed. A lot of things have happened this week, and that includes the sudden flood at Kokuyo Land. The entire gang living there have been forced to move out temporarily, and Gokudera unwillingly had both Ken and Chikusa as his next door neighbors. Chikusa isn't much of a problem, so he never complains to anyone about him, but Ken seriously _is_ a problem in need of solving.

Chrome Dokuro, the part-time mist guardian of the Vongola family, was invited to stay at Haru's place, and from how Kyoko described it, things are going wonderfully. With I-Pin living there too, nothing can go wrong. For Rokudo Mukuro, he was forced to live at a hotel Dino was at, in case something went wrong and Dino could be there to fix it. It took a few bullets from Reborn's handgun to make Mukuro agree to this, and ever since the day he moved in, he has never been seen leaving his room. A GPS device says he's still in there, alive and well; giving everyone a good reason not to believe he has escaped.

"Very awkwardly. I can't get used to calling Primo 'uncle'." Tsuna tells his right-hand man, with an expression that reads 'I really wish this is all over soon'. Gokudera shows a smile; he truly understands his boss's inner feelings.

"That's okay, Juudaime. I mean, he isn't really your uncle, he's the first boss of the Vongola family." Tsuna sighs, Gokudera's words fail too often at cheering him up. They most often make him feel worse, but he will never say.

"I know that, but I still have to call him 'uncle' in front of our school's headmaster. I also have to call Secondo 'cousin', and everytime I do I always sense him glaring at me." Tsuna expresses his fear through his features, which are clear enough for Gokudera to notice.

"Well, like Reborn-san said, he's the opposite of Primo."

"That's not helping." Tsuna confesses, and he can somehow tell that his words carry little meaning at the moment.

"How about, you ask Primo to take a different role?"

"How am I suppose to do that?" Stunned and somewhat worried, Tsuna looks into his friend's eyes with clear emotions in his own pair. Mostly likely concern.

"Explain to our headmaster that your father's brother died in a car crash, and..." Before he finishes, a terrified boy yells in his face.

"No way! That's even worse than being insulted by Secondo! I can't do that!"

"Then what, Juudaime?" He asks. "You have to try and get used to this temporarily life, just like I have to try and get used to Joshima Ken." Tsuna notes, that this is the smartest thing Gokudera has said to him this week.

"I know.", was all the sad boy could say, therefore a calm and quiet atmosphere begins surrounding them. Their minds are drifting deep into thought as they stare at their feet. This however, is soon violently disturbed by Vongola Secondo, bashing the door opened.

"As if I'd listen." The tall, yet young man says, his green eyes glaring down at Gokudera.

"Wha...Secondo!" A shocked Gokudera cries. "What do you mean by that, may I ask?" He politely then asks, hoping that he can hide all the disliking he carries for the revived man deep down.

"Sasagawa Ryohei told me about your little conversation with him. Now tell me, when shall I kill you for what you said?" Ricardo threatens, forcing in a whole new feeling into the atmosphere; a spine tingling sensation topped with a bit of fear.

"...I...I didn't say anything, Secondo!" Says the bomb-thrower. "I promise! That lawn-head's just trying to get you mad!"

"That would of been true if he wasn't choking to death against a wall." There was a loud 'What!?' yelled after Ricardo had given the stranger-hater a reply, and it came from a shocked Vongola Decimo.

"By who?" Gokudera nervously asks.

"Me, now answer my question!" There was no hope for Gokudera, and he could feel it in his bones. Even though he knows of this man's revival and has once seen him walk Tsuna to school, he has never been glared down at so viciously like this. He was by far more frightening than Xanxus.

In fear that his already stressed-out boss will get even more annoyed, Gokudera, in his best act, turns towards his worried-looking friend and says, "Excuse me, Juudaime, I'll see you later." Before he is given a reply, he storms out of the room passed Ricardo, who now has his glare on his 'cousin'.

"As long as I am here, he is not welcomed. Got it?" Despite how terrified he is, Tsuna manages to give the other a few nods. If it wasn't for Primo being here with them, Tsuna would of been killed already by this easily-angered man. Speaking of Primo, at times it would of been best if he wasn't always here, because the two are forced to share Tsuna's new and large bed, mostly because Ricardo had demanded to sleep in the spare room alone, out of disliking for _his _uncle, and desire to not be with him more than they have been in the past.

With nothing else to say to the boy he has stated to seriously want to beat up, Ricardo walks away, slowly taking away the tension in the room with him. By the time things are brought back to being calm, Tsuna falls backwards onto the bed, only to end up falling onto the floor by the house suddenly shaking. He can guess why that just happened, because he can just about to hear Gokudera pleading for mercy.

"Help me." Tsuna pleas himself, to absolutely anything with a kind enough heart.


End file.
